


You Two Are So Obvious

by mango22



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, JUST LIKE THE REST OF US, essam is a mazzouk stan, essam ships them!, mazzouk, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Three times Essam observed Amira and Mohammed make heart eyes at each other and the one time he called them out on it.





	You Two Are So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> the recent insta pics of amira and essam inspired this little piece with essam being a mazzouk shipper like the rest of us! <3

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Essam may have been dancing with Kiki but he didn’t miss the way his new friend Mohammed and his little sister Amira were smiling at each other.

Both rows of Mohammed’s pearly white teeth were practically flashing as he chuckled. 

He couldn’t help but grin as well. When he first met Mohammed he thought about how his sunny personality reminded him of Amira.

And look at them now. Met about five minutes ago and they could barely contain the heart eyes.

Essam shook his head fondly and turned back to Kiki, who was saying something about a guy called Marlos? Carlos? Either way, he couldn’t hear her over the music and so he just nodded, smiled and kept dancing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Seriously? In the masjid courtyard?_ Essam thought as he observed Amira and Mohammed share very _not platonic_ glances.

They had all gathered outside after the Eid-ul-Adha prayer and he heard Mohammed audibly gasp as Amira exited from the women’s side.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply watched as Amira came forward and said Salam to them all, her gaze lingering a little too long on his friend.

He snapped them both out of it by literally snapping his fingers in front of their faces. One of Amira’s favorite moves.

They both straightened up and coughed, color blooming on their cheeks.

This time Essam did roll his eyes. _Ugh they were so obvious._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Omar’s birthday bash and Mohammed had kindly volunteered to help with the decorations.

He was working on the balloons while Amira was making the signs.

She dropped one of her markers and it rolled away and stopped at Mohammed’s feet.

He picked it up and handed it back to her, their hands steady as they held on for longer than necessary.

Essam popped one of the balloons and pointed at the clock, indicating they didn’t have much time. _Especially not for wasting just standing around and gazing into each other’s souls._

They went back to their individual stations, but stole small glances the entire time anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mohammed had been coming over a lot lately and Amira was also conveniently always at home when he visited. Their timing just _happened_ to align perfectly.

Essam had paused the video game and was waiting for Mohammed to come back with the soda cans.

After 10 minutes he sighed and got up. Upon entering the kitchen, he found the two lovingly staring at each other over a pile of carrot peels scattered on the counter. Heads bent forward, shoulders almost touching, secretive smiles on their lips.

Essam folded his arms and cleared his throat. “Aren’t we all a bit too old for that game where we find out who can stare the longest without blinking?”

They jumped apart and Mohammed almost spilled his drink.

After muttering some excuse, he left while Amira looked after him fondly. Then she turned to her brother with a ‘so what’ expression.

Essam simply shrugged. “Just go on an official date and then you can make all the heart eyes you want in peace, and most importantly I won’t have to stand around and witness it.” He said with a wink.

Amira picked up the nearest sponge and was about to throw it at him before he ducked out, but he could hear her laughing behind him.

Who knew, she just might follow his advice after all.


End file.
